


risqué ~

by Aloreye



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloreye/pseuds/Aloreye





	risqué ~

A tall man stepped out of his car in front of his house and sighed happily in relief, no matter how happy he may feel to work at his job, nothing thrilled him more than knowing that she was home before him. She made him feel so happy, in many different ways. As he walked into the house, the smell of her immediately overwhelmed him, erasing every thought of his day so far. All he wanted, was to see her. He slowly walked in to their bedroom, where she was slowly changing out clothes, she did this sometimes and he felt it would be the best time for him to strike. He crossed the room with a few fast strides and quickly put his arm around her neck, and barely squeezed as he whispered a tender greeting into her ear "Hello, beautiful." She responded in turn by putting her hand on his arm and whispering back "Hello, boii!" He could practically hear the smile in her voice as she said it. He started to move his hips, slowly moving his pelvis around her shapely, round, backside He then started to softly breathe into her ear, moaning softly as he massaged his growing bulge on her "Someone is excited, are we?"


End file.
